


DNYL Club

by Jaehyunie_14



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaehyunie_14/pseuds/Jaehyunie_14
Summary: Have you ever been rejected? That ache in your chest that you don’t know how to make it go away. In your head you’re screaming “stop” but on the outside you just put a hand over your heart and feel it clenching.Well that’s how Donghyuck feels.





	DNYL Club

Have you ever been rejected? That ache in your chest that you don’t know how to make it go away. In your head you’re screaming “stop” but on the outside you just put a hand over your heart and feel it clenching. 

Well that’s how Donghyuck feels.

His best friend just broke his heart. 

You would think that it’s normal, not all best friends like each other THAT way. That cliche teenage high-school friends to lovers fic doesn’t really happen in real life. 

But that thing was... Mark liked him too. It was mutual. He KNOWS it was mutual... right? 

“Mark. Can you please not go?” Donghyuck said as he hugged his best friend goodbye. 

“Hyuckie you know I have to.” despite the tears falling on his best friends’ face, Mark couldn’t do much but to wipe it away, he’s leaving for Canada in a few minutes. He decided to continue college there, since he’ll take over their family business right after he graduated. Plus, he missed his family. Their whole clan was there. The only problem was...he’d have to leave Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck pulled away from his chest and looked up at Mark’s face trying to memorize all it’s details. From his seagull eyebrows, his round eyes, his high cheek bones, the slope of his nose, and his lips. God his lips. Donghyuck wanted to kiss him so badly. But he couldn’t do that. Not when they’re in the middle of the airport and Mark’s leaving him in a few minutes. 

“Mark I love you. As more than a best friend.” he confessed gauging his friend’s face for a reaction.

He imagined two outcomes to his rash confession. One, Mark would pull him by the waist and kiss him and tell him he felt the same way. Or two, he’ll get angry or disappointed at Donghyuck and leave him saying not to ever contact him again. 

He didn’t expect the fond look on Mark’s face to remain. He doesn’t expect for Mark to look at him with sad eyes and say.

“I know. I know you do. And I love you too.” 

“Last call for Flight MH9900 enroute to Canada, passengers please proceed to Gate 13. The plane will be leaving in 5 minutes. Thank you.”

Mark pulled Hyuck for one last hug then kissed his forehead and turned away. Not looking back. 

Donghyuck stood there and watched his best friend walk away. Not making a move or sound, he chose to watch him get lost in the sea of heads at the airport. 

That happened five months ago.

Hyuck went back home, cried, slept then cried again. That was the last time he heard from Mark. 

Now he’s in his second year of college and currently looking at the school bulletin board. One flyer caught his eye as he listened to the school’s intercom.

“DNYL. Come join our club. Let’s have some fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I’m kinda new to this and idk what I’m doing it’s like 4AM and I finished this in 15 minutes and I’m going to see NCT 127 later so AHHHHHHH! 
> 
> Disclaimer! English is not my first language and again, I did this in 15 minutes, while randomly waking up at ass o’clock. It was as in the moment kind of thing and I couldn’t stop thinking about it. So if it sucked and you spot many many mistakes I’m sorry oof. 
> 
> Anyway! If you would like me to continue this please leave a comment down below! Your thoughts will highly be appreciated! 
> 
> Till we meet again, which is probably when I’m bored or have these kind of random weird moments again akshsjsjs. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed sooo bye bye hehe.
> 
> -N


End file.
